Amor a Primera Vista
by Jesy Black
Summary: [SBRL] Es un casi universo alterno donde Sirius es un Jugador de Quidditch internacional y Remus un simple estudiante. CAP 4!
1. Capitulo 1

**Titulo: Amor a Primera Vista**

**Autoras: Kiki-chan (Karina91) y Jessy Black (Jess-Black1) Con colavoración de Gery-chan (Shin Black)**

**Pareja: Sirius x Remus**

**Género: Romance y Toques de Humor**

**Tipo: Yaoi**

**Alerta: Sirius y James son primos, Remus, Lily y Johana son primos (Las dos chicas son hermanas), Los niños Magos van a Hogwarts, pero no duermen ahi. Remus es Mago, pero no licantropo. ¡ESTAN AVISADOS!**

**Nota: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de J K Rowling, y tambien hay cambios en la historia de Harry Potter, por eso es un universo CASI alterno (Ya que no se modifica mucho)**

**Summary: SBRL Es un casi universo alterno donde Sirius es un Jugador de Quidditch internacional y Remus un simple estudiante. **

**Capitulo 1: Primera Vista (Primera Parte)**

**Summary del capitulo: Remus y sus primas, Lily Evans y Johana Evans, desiden ir a ver un partido donde esta sus estrellas Favoritas ¡Los Primos James y Sirius! ¿Que consecuencias traer esto?**

--------------

Era una hermosa mañana en la masión Lupin, Remus estaba durmiendo comodamente en su cama grande de dos plazas abrazado dulcemente a su osito de peluche "El señor peludo", el cual se lo había regalado su madre.

Todo parecia paz para el chico de cabellos dorados y ojos miel...cuando derrepente.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Los gritos de sus primas lo hicieron saltar olimpicamente de su cama.

-"ES TAN HERMOSO!"- continúo una de ellas abrazando un portaretratos.

-"No Johana, James es mucho más sexy!"-Dijo Lily mostrandole una imagen de James en su escoba -"Sólo mírale, lo hermoso que le quedan esas gafas"- casi hechando babas.

-"AY NO LILY! Sirius es mucho más sexy y explosivo, la revista 'Brujas adolescentes' dice que es el sex-symbol de todo el mundo mágico y muggle"- dijo Johana con los ojos brillantes besando el postaretratos que tenía una foto se Sirius Black con solo los pantalones.

-"¿Puedo saber..."- dijo tranquilamente Remus -"PORQUE HACEN TANTO ESCANDALO?"

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaron las chicas cayendo de sus camas.

-"Y Bien?"- contesto golpeando suavemente con sus dedos, unos de los muebles de robles que estaba a su derecha.

-"Es que Mi papá consiguió entradas para ver el ultimo partido de Quidditch, la final entre inglaterra y alemania! sera GENIAL!"- dijo Johana mostrando tres entradas que casi sacaban un brillo dorado.

-"Si, lastima que Argentina quedo afuera en cuartos..."- susurro Lily -"El buscador era todo un monstruo, en el buen sentido"- dijo con brillos en los ojos (N/A: somos argentinas XD)

-"Y...POR ESO ESTABAN GRITANDO!"- gritó el menor de los Lupin quedandose practicamente sin oxigeno.

-"Anda Remsie, vayamos a ver el partido juntos! no dejaras a estas dos guapas damiselas en una cancha con muchos chicos por ahí"- dijo Johana.

-"Punto uno, si, si lo haría y punto dos...los unicos que las van a tocar son los ciegos y para ver si estan en la fila correcta"- dijo Remus un tanto de mal humor, el odiaba que lo despertarán por tonteras.

-"No seas aguado Remus..."- Dijo Lily tomando un sepillo y sepillandose su rojizo cabello -"Acompañanos, será divertido"

-"Si Remus, ademas podremos comparte algunos chocolates"- dijo Johana atandose su rubio cabello dejandose unos mechones en el rostro para resaltar sus ojos miel.

-"Cho-chocolate?"- dijo Remus algo emocionado-"De-de...esos...que me gustan...rellenos de dulce de leche nOn?"

-"Si!"- dijeron ambas.

-"ENTONCES VAMOS! nOn"

-"SIIIIIII"

----------------

Sirius Black estaba en las regaderas del baño, que se situaba a un lado de la cancha y era exclusiva para el uso de los jugadores, su cuerpo musculoso y atletico se veia perfectamente bajo aquella lluvia fria que lavaba su cuerpo. Su cabello negro no era corto, ni tampoco largo, le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros y tenia algunos mechones azul marino. Sus ojos, que se cubrian detras de los pelos pegados a su rostro, eran azul medianoche. QUE DIABLOS! ERA UN POTRO! (Babas) cof cof...por otro lado, su compañero, mejor amigo y primo James Potter, tambien lavaba su atletico cuerpo, menos formado que el otro, pero igual muy sexy (Otras babas) sus ojos miel almendrada, que siempre llevaba tras esas gafas, se veian perfectamente, y su cabello, por más agua que le hechen encima, seguía despeinado.

-"Nunca pensaste en peinarte?"- Pregunto Sirius saliendo de la ducha y secando su pelo con un secador de pelos (NO ME DIGAS xD)

-"Ya sabes que mi peine y yo tenemos distintas opiniones..."- dijo secandose el cuerpo.

-"Si, pero, no se...aunque sea lavate el cabello"

-"Y que se me vaya el gel? Ni lo sueñes..."

Un rato de silencio y...

-"Jajajajajajaja..."- ambos se reian de aquel comentario.

-"Andale Jamsie, debes peinarte, así ninguna chica te querra"

-"Para que peinarme...si cuando me despeino las chicas gritan de lo muertas que estan por mi"- dijo presumiendo poniendose los pantalones.

-"Gritan porque piensan que eres un monstruo"

Otra pausa y...

-"Jajajajajaja..."

-"OYE! eso fue un insulto"- haciendose el ofendido.

-"Anda James, que no hablo en serio"- Sirius termino de ponerse el equipo de Quidditch y empezo a peinarse-"James, estoy pensando..."

-"Piensas? jejeje"

-"Muy gracioso ¬¬...llegue a la conclución de que tanto físico desperdiciado...digo, quiero casarme y tener montones de hijos...pero si me sig concentrando tanto en este deporte, terminare viejo e insultando un abrelata muggle"

-"Y para que quieres un abrelatas Muggle?"- pregunto confundido.

-"No se, pero mi papá siempre me dice eso..."

Pensaron otro momento, pero esta vez no se rieron, sino que suspiraron.

-"Tienes razón, la vida no tiene sentido si no tienes con quien compartirla"- dijo James.

-"James, por primera vez dises algo coerente desde...SIEMPRE!"

-"Eres tan gracioso que me meare encima ¬¬"

-"Yo ya lo hice"- No, no era Sirius, sino un chico regordete de baja estatura, andaba algo sonrojado.

-"AY, que asqueroso eres Peter!"- Dijo Sirius asqueado.

-------------------

**EL FINAL DEL GRAN...cof cof...GRAN TORNEO DE QUIDDITCH**

Remus y sus primas estaban buscando los mejores asientos para poder ver el juego, estaban todos muy emocionados. Lily Traia una playera con la imagen de James Potter y una cinta rodeando su frente que decia 'I Love James Potter'. Johana Traia una playera con la imagen de Sirius y una bandera que decia 'Sirius TE AMO, tengamos un bebé'. Por su lado, Remus comía alegremente sus chocolates.

------------------

Kiki: OO ME VAS A DEJAR ASI!

Jess: si ¬¬... . te dejaré asi con las dudas.

Kiki: Ok, si quieren leer el proximo cap manden MUCHOS RR nOn diganles a sus amigos, compañeros, primos, hermanos...LO QUE SEA que dejen RR. T.T

Jess: Minimo 6 Para actualizar T-T no es dificil dejar RR, solo pulsa el boton que dice GO y deja tu opinion, buena mala, lo que sea.

BESITOS...LOS QUEREMOS.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Titulo: Amor a Primera Vista**

**Autoras: Kiki-chan (Karina91) y Jessy Black (Jess-Black1) Con colavoración de Gery-chan (Shin Black)**

**Pareja: Sirius x Remus**

**Género: Romance y Toques de Humor**

**Tipo: Yaoi**

**Nota Aurotas: Como lo prometido es Deuda, aquí esta el Segundo capitulo de "Amor a primera vista"**

**Summary: SBRL Es un casi universo alterno donde Sirius es un Jugador de Quidditch internacional y Remus un simple estudiante. **

**Capitulo 2: Primera Vista (Segunda Parte)**

**Summary del capitulo: En el Partido, Sirius se enamora de un joven Chocolate-dependiente (Aunque, el no sabe que es chico XD) pero este no quiere nada con el. ¿Severus fanático de James? ¿Lucius hechandole porras a SIRIUS?**

-------------

**CANCHA DE QUIDDITCH**

Podemos ver como la gente va ingresando a la cancha de Quidditch, comprando algunas golosinas para consumir en el partido. Un grupo de chicas rodeaban un negocio dispuestas a saquearlo...para obtener fotos de los primos James y Sirius, los cuales parecían los Sex-symbol del momento.

Como ya lo dijimos, estaban Lily, Johana y Remus (este ultimo comiendo una gran cantidad de chocolate), ya sentados en sus sillas dispuestos a ver el juego.

-"Me muero! estamos tan cerca que casi puedo tocar a Sirius"- dijo Johana con los ojos como estrellas.

-"No creo que puedas ya que van a estar volando a toda velocidad"- dijo Ramus muy entretenido comiendo sus chocolates.

-"Creo que se tomo muy apecho lo de los chocolates ¬¬"- musito Lily a su prima.

-"Si ¬¬"- la secundo Johana.

En eso ven entrar a dos fanáticos más, uno de pelo negro y ojos oscuros, no era muy alto, pero era apuesto (si un Severus sexy XD) el cual parecia a simple vista, Fanatico de James, tenia todo de James, campera, playera, gorra, todo con la foto de James, hasta un portamate y una taza de te con la cara de James. El otro chico era rubio, alto,muy bien parecido y musculoso, todo un don juan, su presencia intimidaba...pero habia algo en su playera que hizo que varias chicas suspiraran resignadas... "I Love Sirius Black", era un fanático de Sirius.

-"Estoy emocionado...Mi James estará pisando ese suelo..."- suspiro de enamorado.

-"Severus, por favor, no te dará ni la hora! en cambio, se que Sirius se fijará en mi, se que le gusta dar y recibir...y yo, le daré todo el día...cof cof...sus chocolates, que pensabas ¬w¬"

-"Si, si Claro"- dijo en tono sarcástico.

Lily paro la oreja y escucho la conversación de esos sujetos.

-"Y pensé que Severus y Lucius odiaban a Sirius y James"- Musitó para sus amigos.

-"Lucius? Severus? Sirius? James?"- preguntó Remus dejando de comer.

-"No te acuerdas, Sirius y James van a Gryffindor, un año más adelante que nosotros"- Dijo Johana cruzando los brazos.

-"Mira vos"- sigue comiendo.

-"Si! y Severus va a Slytherin en nuestro año, y Lucius va dos años más adelante"- dijo Lily en pose de héroe.

----------------

**VESTIDORES**

-"James...buscador estrella, te quiero aqui"- dijo el entrenador señalando un punto en una pisara donde estaba dibujada la cancha de Quiddtch-"Sirius, nuestro golpeador, quiero que estes cubriendo esta zona también, y cuidado, sabes que esa bludger es muy peligrosa"

-"Tenga cuidado, soy bueno esquibando"- dijo Sirius alzando su brazo.

-"Bien, EQUIPO A GANAR!"- dijeron y empezaron a salir.

(Nota autoras: Peter es ayudante de campo, quiere decir que solo sirve para alcanzarle el té al entrenados XD)

--------------

**CANCHA**

-"BIENVENIDOS A LA FINAL DE QUIDDTCH INTERNACIONAL! Soy Melinda Tsurklen y seré su relatadora en todo el partido, los comentarios serán relatados por Guillermo Tamerino, así que disfruten el encuentro entre ALEMANIA E INGLATERRA!"- explota algo y salen papelidos, de ahi sale el equipo aleman recorriendo toda la cancha, haciendo un espectactulo -"El equipo de alemania se presenta con Gabrielle Marker, la buscadora y capitana del equipo, Leian Mido, guardian, Maxime Luriham, golpeadora, Kristine Malleri, Golpeadora, Andrew Climan, Santa Croswell y Jason Pherin son los cazadores...y ahora el equipo de INGLATERRA!"- grito la chica emocionada.

El espectaculo de Inglaterra fue uno de los más bonitos, habia mucho brillo, mucho color y al final los mismos jugadores crearon la bandera con un destello de luz.

-"EL EQUIPO DE INGLATERRA! El capitán y golpeador SIRIUS BLACK! por dios QUE CUERPO DIOS MIOS!"

-"SEÑORITA TSUKLEN, SIGA RELATANDO!"- le regaño una de las organizadoras del evento.

-"Lo siento...ahi vemos a James Potter, el buscador de Inglaterra, también tiene un cuerpaso de muerte, POR DIOS, ESTOS PRIMOS YA GANARON MI CORA..."

-"SEÑORITA!"

-"Oh, lo siento jejeje...bien, luego esta el golpeador restante Angelico Johnson...los tres cazadores Marion Collings, Christian Firandil y Mauricio Clorsel...son FABULOSOS, EXITOSOS, GUAPOS Y SEGURO GANARAN"

-"Señorita ¬¬, no hay favoritistmo aqui!"

-"Lo siento...EMPIEZA EL PARTIDO...las pelotas estan apunto de salir, vemos como los equipos se acomoda...OH POR DIOS SIRIUS SE ACOMODA EL PELO! ES UN DIOS GRIEGO!"

-"u.u"- tribuna suspira resignada.

-"¬¬"- la señora que organiza luchando con la chica para sacarle el micrófono.

-"n.n"- remus comiendo chocolate.

-"Y EMPIEZA EL PARTIDO..."

Y si, como dijo la chica empezo el partido a favor de los ingleses, todo era muy normal, los chicos empezaron a esquibar la bludger y tomar la quaffle. Todo era normal hasta que Sirius al acomodarse el cabello vio aquello que le parecío lo mas dulce del mundo. Una niña rubia, de ojos miel comiendo chocolate.

Quedo anonado al verla, era bellisima, preciosa, la princesa mas hermosa del mundo...

-"SIRIUS! LA BLUDGER!"- le grito James.

Preciosa...

-"SIRIUS!"

La princesa mas linda del mundo...

-"SIRIUS...oh, eso debio doler"

Claro, la Bludger le pego justo en la cabeza y Sirius Cae de la escoba. Igual eso no importo mucho ya que en el acto James agarro la Snitch e Inglaterra gano el partido.

--------------

**ENFERMERIA**

Sirius estaba acostado en una camilla, con una cinta rodeando su frente, abrio suavemente los ojos y ahí estaba James y la enfermera.

-"...Si..."- fue lo que le oyo decir a la enfermera.

-"Que bueno que tiene la cabeza muy dura!"

-"HEY!"- grito Sirius para luego ponerse una mano en la cabeza -"Como es eso que tengo la cabeza dura?"

-"Pudiste haber muerto! que tanto mirabas? espero que me des una buena excusa"- dijo James amenazandolo con el dedo.

-"El amor...vi el amor James...era hermosa...RUBIA! de ojos miel...era preciosa"- dijo en tono muy enamorado.

-"Jack..."- murmuro al entrenador-"Busca a su rubia de ojos Miel, no me importa si te tardas un año"- terminó James dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo.

Al poco tiempo, Jack trajo a 20 chicas rubias de ojos miel...entre ellas Johana (que venia con Lily y Remus pero que estos estaban afuera)

-"Haber, es esta?"- dijo señalando a la primera.

-"No"

-"Esta?"- señala otra.

-"No"

Y así con Todas las chicas hasta llegar a la ultima Johana.

-"Es esta Sirius?"- dijo James sentado en una silla, ya algo canzado.

-"SIRIUS! amor mio nOn mi dulce de leche, MI CHICO HERMOSO!"

-"No, no es ella...QUE TAN DIFICIL ES ENCONTRAR A MI CHICA"

Johana cae estilo anime.

-"No se Sirius, tal vez te imaginaste cosas"- pregunto alzando sus hombros.

Tocan la puerta y entra Lily junto a Remus.

-"Discupa, ya terminaron?"- dijo Sonriendole a James.

-"Eh, hola pelirroja, nos conocemos de algun lado? n.-"- dijo James guiñandole un ojo.

-"Voy a Hogwarts, me llamo Lilian Evans y ella es mi hermana Johana Evans"- dijo con los ojos en forma de corazones.

-"Quieres salir a Hogsmeade a dar una vuelta y...platicar"- se le acerca a la chica con pose seductora.

-"JAMES! no estas aqui para ligar, debemos encontrar a mi..."- se quedo mudo cuando vio a Remus-"ES ES...ELLA!"- señala a Remus-"ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA! SAL CONMIGO!"- dijo arrodillandose frente a Remus.

-"EEEEEEEH?"- Dijeron Lily y Johana en Coro.

La escena era la siguiente, SU primo Remus, con el cabello desatado, rubio, que le cubria parcialmente los ojos, comiendo chocolate, con un dedo en los labios (Que tenia chocolate derretido), Sirius Black, el golpeador y capitan mas hermoso de todos los tiempos arrodillado frente al chico con ojos de enamorado, tomandole de la mano libre.

-"Es una linda chica"- dijo James -"pero me quedo con la pelirroja"

-"No es chica"- repuso Johana enfadada-"Es MI PRIMO!"

-"Tu primo?"- pregunto Sirius y su vista descendio a donde esta el 'ustedes saben' y al ver que SI era un varón (Remus aun esta en shock) alza la vida -"Yo no discrimino"- sonrió aun dispuesto a invitarlo a comer aunque sea un chico una chica o extraterrestre.

-"Debes estar mal"- Por fin hablo Remus -"No quiero nada contigo, lo siento pero no..."- se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Sirius se queda mirando al chico, aprieta con fuerza sus puños. _"Lo conquistare asi me tenga que comprar chocolandia"_- pensó...

CONTINUARA...

----------------

Jess: Jajajaja, esta bueno...

Kari: si nOn quero más.

Jess: Tendras que esperar a los proximos 6 RR nOn...jajaja si son más, no me enojo jajajaja.

Kari: XD somos chantajistas, y que?

Jess: Bueno, en fin, espero que no se pierdan el proximo capitulo estara buenisimo, y se siguen tan obedientes...tal vez hagamos un lemon al final jajajaja...asi que espero que os guste mucho.

DEJEN RR!

GRACIAS A LOS QUE NOS DEJARON RR, voy a ver si se pueden responder y para el proximo les respondo XD.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Titulo: Amor a Primera Vista**

**Autoras: Kiki-chan, Jess-Black1 y Shin Black (este hace todo lo de humor, fue su idea lo de chocolandia)**

**Pareja: Sirius x Remus**

**Género: Romance y Toques de Humor**

**Tipo: Yaoi**

**Nota Aurotas: Aqui esta el tan anciado Capitulo tres, pliz lean debajo del cap que tengo noticias con respecto a las actualizaciones.**

**Dedicatoria:** **Este fic es dedicado a REMUS JOHN LUPIN! por su cumpleaños que fue ayer, pero lo festejamos hoy! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUERIDO PROFESOR DE DCAO!**

**Summary: SBRL Es un casi universo alterno donde Sirius es un Jugador de Quidditch internacional y Remus un simple estudiante. **

**Capitulo 2: Poción de Amor (Parte I)**

**Summary del capitulo: Intentos, llamados e intentos para que Remus le dirija aunque sea una mirada son fallidos, la idea de una poción de amor, hace que a Sirius se le ilumine el rostro. Las consecuencias de esta pocion en los siguientes dos capitulos.**

------------------

**MANSION LUPIN**

El silencio era lo más hermoso para Remus en su 'Charlas' intimas con su cama. La paz y la serenidad eran las dos palabras que más le agradaba al rubio.

Se creía un panquesito, entre las suaves sabanas que lo cubrian abrigadamente mientras el sol se deslizaba por las bellas cortinas. ¡Hoy era domingo! y podia dormir hasta tarde, todo parecia hermoso, pero no siempre lo que brilla es oro.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Sonó el teléfono, Remus lo ignoró olimpicamente.

RIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Otra vez lo ignoró...pero ya pasada los 10 minutos, y el condenado Teléfono seguía sonando, Remus se levanto de la cama y lo atendió, grata fue su sorpresa cuando sintió el tono de que alguien habia colgado.

-"Y QUE ME LLEVE EL DIABLO!"

-------------PASADAS LAS DOS HORAS--------------

-"Remus?"- entro Lily y el teléfono sonaba-"Remus, porque no atiendes?"

-"Porque es Sirius ¬¬"- dijo tapandose los oidos con la almohada.

-"Y que quería?"

-"Salir conmigo"- se levanta-"Lily, porque es tan...HAY! IRRITANTE!"- dijo levantandose bruzcamente.

-"Es Sirius, no necesita tener un porque, solo lo es!"- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-"Estan hablando de mi Siri n.n"- con las mejillas sonrojadas aparece Johana.

-"Si, del Siri que te rechazo ¬w¬"- dijo de manera perversa Lily.

-"No me hagas recordar Lilian"- dijo muy triste.

RING RING

-"Puedes atender por mi?"- dijo Remus a Johana.

Johana muy contenta atendio.

-"Hable?"

-"Eh, se encuentra Remus?".

-"SIRIUS! POR DIOS MI DIOS GRIEGO! SABES QUE ERES UN DIOS SI UN DIOS!"

Sirius desde su cuarto se tapa un oido y aleja el tuvo.

-"SIRIUS TE AMO! CASATE CONMIGO SIRIUS..."- se escucha el ruido que alguien colgo-"Sirius? SIRIUS T.T"

-"jejeje"- rio por lo bajo Remus.

--------------------

**LA GRAN Y ANSCESTRAL MANSION DE LOS BLACKS**

Sirius Colgo el teléfono.

-"Dios..."- suspiro.

-"Y? que te dijo? que le dijiste?"- preguntó James

-"Me viste decirle algo ¬¬"

-"Emmm...no..."

-"James, tenemos que hacer algo! u.u!"- dijo golpeando su mesita de luz.

-"Mmm...ya se, habla con el profesor de pociones, Slughorn"- pregunto.

-"Y para que quieres que hable con ese viejo u.u"

-"Pocion del amor...dice que con una gota en una sustancia dulce y PAM! quedará enamorado de tí"

-"En serio? Pero...y como desaparece el hechizo?"

-"Creo que con un beso...o ya sabes 'algo más intimo' pero te dará un beso, se cortará el hechizo pero estará enamorado de ti! Nadie puede resistirse al GRAN beso de los BLACKS-POTTERS"

-"TIENES RAZON! Mañana hablare con Slughorn!"- dijo muy confiado levantandose de la cama.

-----------

Luego de aquel llamado, Sirius aprendio la leccion de no llamar a la casa Lupin por algunos meses, o años...

Por su parte Remus Lupin no podía estar más dichoso, toda la casa estaba en penumbras y con un silencio cómodo.

(N/A: cero inspiracion T-T)

-----------

**HOGWARTS**

**POCIONES**

-"Bien chicos, quiero que para mañana traigan los pasos para hacer una pocion refrescante...pueden salir"- Dijo Slughorn y observo que todos sus alumnos se retiraban de las masmorras menos dos de ellos-"Necesitan algo?"

-"Profesor, nos puede enseñar a como hacer una pocion de amor?"- pregunto Sirius.

-"No creo que la necesiten...son muy guapos...o.o"- pregunto mirandolos.

-"No es para nosotros es para..."- James trato de pensar en alguien que fuera imposible que una chica se enamore '_Snape_' penso, aunque no sería buena idea ya que el profesor era jefe de la casa de Snape -"Peter..."

-"Entonces necesitaras toneladas...vamos"- dijo y ambos acompañaron al profesor.

Al rato Sirius sostenia una caja con chocolates.

-"MMm...se ven apetitosos"- dijo james poniendo una mano dentro de la caja, y Sirius la golpea.

-"No son para tí, son para Moony...con uno de estos, quedará hechizado durante 24 horas..."- dijo cerrando la caja.

-"Diablos, se veían tan ricos...u.u"

-"Anda, vamos James, no hay tiempo que perder!"- dijo y tomo la mano del chico para salir corriendo.

--------------

**GRAN COMEDOR**

Remus Lupin y las hermanas Evans estaban sentadas comiendo lo que había en el Gran comedor, Snape y Lucius por su parte se estaban sentando en la mesa de Slytherin, Sirius y James tambien estaban comiendo hasta que Sirius se levanto y se acerco a Remus.

-"Remus...lo siento por haberte torturado ayer con el teléfono, para dar prueba a mi afecto, te regalo esta caja de chocolates"- dijo extendiendola.

Como Remus no se podía resistir a ningun tipo de golosina tomo la caja.

-"Gracias, eres muy amable"- dijo abriendo la caja y viendo los bombones -"Que RICO "- dijo poniendose uno en la boca.

Inmediatamente y sin ser llamados aparecieron Lucius y Severus.

-"Me convidas?"- y sin oir respuesta le sacaron dos bombones, cada uno comío un bombon.

James miro a los chicos comiendo, y como no vio ninguna raccion en ninguno...entonces comio el bombon...Johana, en broma, tomo el ultimo bombon metiendolo en la boca de Sirius.

Y AHI EMPEZO LA CATOMBE (el quilombo, el lio amoroso)

-"Sirius...amor mio"- Ok, Remus se habia enamorado de Sirius y lo estaba abrazando, todo parecia bien, pero...

-"Que?...pero...si a mi me gusta James!"- contesto apartandose de Remus, dijo tratando de colgarse de James.

-"SAL BICHO!"- dijo James a Sirius y abrazo a Snape -"bebito, verdad que me amas?"

Snape quedo conjelado y se abrazo a Lucius.

-"Protejeme amor de estos locos!"

Y para cerrar el...triangulo...no...cuadrado...no...paralelogramo? no NO! bueno, LO QUE SEA! Lucius le toco el trasero a Remus.

-"Este culo es mio"

-"QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DEL MI CU...NO NO, DEL CULO DE SIRIUS!"- dijo Remus.

Y ahi empezo el problema...como terminará este desmadre?

CONTINUARA...

---------------

Jess: le prometo que el proximo será mejor XD por cierto, NO HABRA REMUS x LUCIUS ni nada por el estilo jajaja, aunque si habra un poquito MUUUUUUY PORQUITO de Snape x James, pero muy suavesito. Lo que si, habra algo HOT entre Sirius y Remus...no se si en el proximo cap o en el otro...

Kiki: ahora les diremos como actualizaremos.

Jess: debido al inicio de las clases (Para Kiki-chan, porque yo ya termine, aunque tengo que trabajar) los fics se actualizaran cada una semana y si es posible dos semanas, quiero decir que si no llegan los 6 RR en una semana, tendre que actualizar la siguiente, aunque si recibo un "Eres tan linda chica" jejeje tal vez actualice el proximo sabado aunque tenga 4 RR jajaja...bueno, la cosa es esa, asi que espero sean pacientes.

Kiki: Ahora bien, no habra Lemon hasta el final...pero habra una sorpresa antes del lemon, asi que sigan leyendo nOn.

Ahora, es donde llega la contestacion de RR. Y les digo porque actualizo cada 1 semana. En el capitulo anterior, yo actualice cuando me habian llegado 6 RR, y luego me di cuenta que habia llegado a los 10, por ello doy un plazo de tiempo, ya que no me llegan los RR a mi casilla y tengo que leerlos de la pag, así que la contestacion.

**Alejamoto:** Bueno, Johana se enamorara de alguien más, pero eso pasará dentro de MUCHO tiempo, espero que te siga gustando el fic, BESOTES.

**Black love Lupin:** Jajaja si, pobre Sirius, además todo le falla al pobre, cuando Remus se enamora de el, Sirius se enamora de James jajaja pero no habra Sirius x James, no por ahora. Espero que te guste el fic, besos.

**Zaratrusta:** Trabajamos a 20 palabras por minuto jajajaja, nuestra imaginacion desaparecio junto a los pantalones acampanados...T-T Bueno, espero que te siga gustando el fic!

**Paddly:** Ahora a Lucius le gusta Remus jajaja, pero no habra nada de eso (sino Shin me mata) Espero que te siga gustando el fic y este enrredo amoroso, un besote gigante!

**Artemis Shiro:** Pues en realidad este enrredo amoroso que hice con una pocion esta demaciado bueno para un futuro, sabes que al amor de tu vida le gusta otro...AY QUE MIEDO! T-T Espero que te siga gustando, muchos besotes.

**Helen Black Potter:** Gracias! y si estaba bueno lo de chocolandia, espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando! Un beso!

**Camila:** Aqui teneis la actualizacion! espero que te guste, no estaba MUY inspirada, pero lo que hace uno por sus lectores, NO-TIENE-PRECIO XD para todo lo demas existe mastercard jajaja un besote.

**ERAGON: **Jejeje, Gracias por tu Review, y lo de malvadas es un halago para nosotras, aunque tambien nos ayuda en el fic Shin (el cual es un chico) jajaja el tambien es algo responsable, espero que te guste el fic, UN BESOTE!.

Jess: Ya esta!

Shin: era hora...FUERA DE MI CASA ¬¬

Jess y Kiki: primo Malo T-T nos vemos!

Shin: XD jejeje

BESOTES!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Titulo: Amor a Primera Vista**

**Autoras: Kiki-chan, Jess-Black1 y Shin Black (este hace todo lo de humor, fue su idea lo de chocolandia)**

**Pareja: Sirius x Remus**

**Género: Romance y Toques de Humor**

**Tipo: Yaoi**

**Nota Aurotas: Capitulo 4, Lo siento por la demora, es que tuve que rendir matematica e ingles nOn MI APROBAR. Bueno, espero que les guste.**

**Summary: SBRL Es un casi universo alterno donde Sirius es un Jugador de Quidditch internacional y Remus un simple estudiante. **

**Capitulo 2: Poción de Amor (Parte II)**

**Summary del capitulo: Santo cielo! que hace LUPIN en la cama de BLACK!**

-------------

James Estaba junto a Sirius...ya habia pasado el efecto de la pocion pero había traido sus consecuencias, en primer lugar, James tuvo que besar a Snape, el cual simplemente le empujo, pero hizo que ambos hechizos se despersaran...por otra parte, Sirius y Remus tuvieron...bueno, eso lo veremos mas adelante.

Pero obviamente Lucius tuvo que besar a alguien para que el hechizo acabara, y Snape gustoso le dio un beso...pero no porque quisiera eh? sino que era obviagado por James, ya que el rubio platinado seguia a Lupin hasta el baño.

Una vez que James, Severus y Lucius saliera del hechizo, solo faltaba Sirius, enamorado de James y Remus, enamorado de Sirius.

Una vez más el que relata es James...o.o espera! cuando fue la primera vez?

---FLASH BACK---

Como lo esperaban, Severus, Lucius y yo salimos del hechizo de la pocion del amor muy fácil, aunque tuvo sus consecuencias, Lily me dijo "Put- de medio tiempo" y se fue (No es que ella discrimine, solo que penso que la deje por Severus), por lo tanto llegamos a la face, OPERATIVO SIRIUS-REMUS SOCIEDAD ANONIMA.

_**Práctica de quidditch**_

-"Que bese a quien?"- preguntó incredulo Sirius.

-"Remus! REMUS! el rubiecito bonito!"

-"Para mi tu eres lindo"- guiño de ojos.

-"Sirius, NO JODAS!"- Exclamo el moreno.

-"Hay James, primero me rechazas y besas a Snivellus, y ahora me vienes con que bese a Remus! necesitas una novia amigo!"

-"O.o...SIRIUS nOn"

-"Que?"

-"Volviste a ser el mismo!"

-"Que yo que?"

Cof cof, pasemos en alto mi conversacion con la pared (Ya que Sirius suele preguntar cosas tan estupidas) y vayamos a la parte interesante, Peter y yo decidimos llevar a Remus y Sirius a tomar unas bebida, siempre dicen que las bebidas te ayudan a tener mejor sexo...cof cof...quiero decir! que te ayuda a dar besos...si si eso!

-"Haber si lo entendi...quieres que tome eso?"- dijo señalando una botella de wisky de fuego.

-"Si si!"

-"Teniendo al lado un pervertido que quiere violarme"- señala a Remus.

-"OYE!"- se defendio.

-"Y a una rata embustera come basura"- señala a Peter.

-"Que? o.o"- pregunto Peter.

-"AY SOLO BEBE!"- dijo haciendole tragar el licor.

Y así fue como logramos mamar ...poner borrachos...a Sirius y Remus, asi que todo queda en ellos.

--- FIN DEL FLASH BACK ---

Era de mañana y las transparentes cortinas dejaron pasar el sol hasta chocar con los ojos de un Remus muy dormido, se acomodo un poco en la cama y volteo para tocar otro cuerpo y abrazarlo...esperen STOP! OTRO CUERPO!

Rapidamente abrio sus ojos para ver a SIRIUS BLACK!

**_"Maldito hijo de la re mil..."_**- no pudo continuar los insultos ya que las sabanas calleron y quedo con casi todo el cuerpo desnudo- **_"POR DIOS! QUE ME HA HECHO!"_** (Salio del efecto de la poción)

Sirius por su parte abrio los ojos y vio a Remus a su lado, semi sentado teniendo una discucion mental consigo mismo, sin mas le toco...ejem...el miembro...cof cof...a Remus.

-"HIJO DE UNA GRAN VARIEDAD DE PU"

-"Que vocabulario es ese Remusin!"- sonrio abrazandolo por la cintura.

-"EL VOCABULARIO DE UN CHICO INOCENTE QUE CAYO EN TUS GARRAS BLACK!"- dijo hecho una furia.

No se en que penso cuando se sento (Remus) en encima de las caderas de Sirius (Recuerden ambos desnudos) y con sus manos empezo a ahorcarlo moviendose de arriba a abajo.

-"MALDITO ENGREIDO! TE MATARE!"

En eso abren la puerta viendo la escena...LA MAMA DE SIRIUS!

-"Ma...mamá"- dijo Sirius como pudo y Remus se detuvo.

Ambos jovenes sonrojados tras la aparicion de la señora Black que solo dijo...

-"El desayuno esta listo"- y se fue.

-" -.-U ay"- dijeron ambos con aura azul.

----------

**COCINA**

Una vez que Sirius y Remus se cambiarion, bajaron a desayunar con la mirada atonita de todos los integrantes de la familia.

Regulus Black, el hermano menor de Sirius, la mama y el papa de Sirius y sus tres primas. Todos mirando a Sirius y Remus.

Sirius ya estaba acostumbrado que al llegar todos se le quedaran mirando pero a Remus no! y se sentía tan avergonzado.

-"Shin Tsuki? Es tu nueva victima?"- pregunto enojada Andromeda a su primo. (Perdon Shin pero me gusta ese nombre)

-"Vamos, solo me acoste con el una vez y no me basta, ademas ese ruso-aleman con nombre japones es raro..."- dijo Regulus extrañado porque fisicamente parecia Ruso, su acento era aleman y su nombre japones.

-"De que hablan?"- pregunto entuciasta Sirius mientras comía.

-"El chico ese rubiecito que se volteo el idiota de Regulus!"- comento Bellatrix de mal humor.

-"No salias con Bill?"- pregunto Sirius a su hermano.

-"Bill es mi seme, yo soy su uke, y con Tsuki, yo soy seme...es dar y recibir"- dijo sonriente.

-"Si Bill se enterara"- dijo riendose.

Remus no hablo en todo el desayuno, estaba demaciado avergonzado para hacerlo, simplemente bajo la guardia.

Esto no era lo que Remus quería, simplemente odiaba al idiota de Sirius Black, habia enmancillado su honor...pero..es tan lindo...DIABLOS! que era lo que sentia ahora! Sirius Odio...NO NO NO! NO PODIA ENAMORARSE DEL DESGRACIADO!

--------------

CONTINUARA...


End file.
